Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) is an architectural framework for delivering multimedia and voice over Internet Protocol (IP) services. IMS can be used to provide IMS-enabled wireless or wireline device terminals access to multimedia or voice applications. An IMS-enabled terminal device, such as an IMS-enabled mobile phone, can receive various IMS services over an IMS network, where the IMS services are provided by a central IMS application server.
However, many electronic devices are not IMS-enabled devices, and may thus be unable to receive IMS content or services from an IMS application server over an IMS network. Even when a device is IMS-enabled, the device may include limitations or restrictions for certain IMS content or services that limit or restrict the type, format, or quality of service that is authorized or recommended for use with the IMS-enabled device. For example, an electronic device with a small display screen may be limited with regard to an IMS video share service application. In some cases, a non-IMS-enabled electronic device may include features that would make it better suited for presenting IMS content or implementing IMS services if it were able to receive the IMS content or services.